Nobody's Home
by SVUAddict
Summary: A one-shot of my take on Buffy in L.A. A missing scene if you will.


Title: Nobody's Home

Disclaimer: I did not write nor do I own any of the characters of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I only borrow them to content myself in my own little world for a little while.

Summary: A one-shot of my take on Buffy in L.A. A missing scene if you will.

A/N: It has been awhile since I have posted anything. I am hoping to get back into writing. Please help me with this by reviewing and telling me what you think. Thanks.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

As Buffy sat down staring out the window of her cheap apartment she realized it had been weeks since she had been able to go a place after a long day and be able to call it her home. She hadn't had that privilege since her Mom had told her to never come back. She wished her Mom could just see what she was going through. It wasn't like she had wanted all of this to happen. It wasn't like she asked to be the chosen girl to fight back the darkness and to save humanity. This was not how she wanted her life to be. But it was her life and she had stopped fighting her destiny long ago. Buffy was the only one who could keep the forces of darkness at bay. Tonight had proved that as she had to recue countless people from a hell dimension. They had thought they could get away with imprisoning teens that had run away in another dimension as workers. Buffy had shown them wrong tonight as she had freed them all.

"Why can't I Be normal?" Buffy mumbled to herself.

Buffy was happy she had been able to save them, but it just wasn't the same. She doubted life would ever be the same. She was living in Los Angeles because her Mom had kicked her out of the house. But that wasn't the only reason she had fled. She had run to LA to escape what she had done. It wasn't something she would ever get out of her mind. She had killed the one person she loved more than anything just as his soul had been put back. Angelus had turned to Angel, but there was nothing she could have done. If she hadn't driven that sword through Angel hell would have swallowed Sunnydale whole. She did what was right even if her life had become one painful day after another.

_Buffy watched as Angel fell to his knees and she raised her sword to finish him off. A split second before she brought her sword down Angelus gasped and his eyes glowed yellow. Buffy froze where she stood not knowing what was going on. She was still ready to attack if Angelus got back up, but something didn't feel right. Something was different. Angelus dropped in head to look at the ground and she thought she heard him sniffle as if he was about to cry. Then he looked up at her with those brown eyes that she had fallen in love with. He only had to say one word and she knew what had happened. _

"_Buffy."_

_Buffy realized that they had been able to restore his soul. She didn't know whether she was angry or sad. They had sure taken their sweet time in restoring his soul because now she was left with no other choice._

"_What's going on?" Angel asked. _

_Angel climbed to his feet. Buffy still held the sword in the air. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. This fight hadn't exactly been the easiest one and it hadn't come with a manual. _

"_Where are we?" Angel asked, "I don't remember." _

_Buffy slowly lowered her sword. She knew it was really Angel and not Angelus trying to make her think that. She could tell because the first thing he noticed was that she was hurt. Of course he didn't remember that it was him that hurt her. It had been him hurting her for the past couple weeks. He had hurt her more then she could ever say. But was it really him that had hurt her or was it just the demon wearing Angel's face. Buffy allowed him to pull her into his arms. She wasn't listening as he rambled on. She was still in shock that it was really him again. Buffy noticed over Angel's shoulder the mouth to the statue opening and she knew that hell itself was going to open up and swallow Sunnydale unless she did something about it. That was her destiny after all. She was to save the world and at the same time kill the one person who meant the world to her. She pulled away from him slowly and silenced him with her finger as he tried to ask what was happening. _

"_Don't worry about it," Buffy whispered as she ran her fingers over his cheek. _

_Then Buffy kissed him knowing it was going to be the last time she would ever kiss him. There was no way she could save him while saving the world. At that moment as her lips were against Angel's she hated that she was the vampire slayer and that he was a vampire. She wished that they could have just been normal people so they could spend the rest of their life together. But they weren't normal and Buffy knew she couldn't save Angel as the risk of the world. _

"_I love you," Buffy whispered as tears ran down her cheeks._

"_I love you," Angel whispered back. _

_She told him to close his eyes. There would be no way she could do what she had to with him staring at her. She kissed him once more before she drove the sword through his stomach. Angel's eyes widened in surprise as he fell backward into the vortex. He reached his hand out toward her as he realized what was going on. _

"_Buffy."_

Buffy woke up in her bed sweating. She hadn't even realized she had fallen asleep. It was the same dream that she had every night since that fateful night in the mansion. She had killed her one true love and sent him to hell. Now it seemed like she herself was in hell. Every night she killed Angel all over again. She was just a shell of her former self. She wondered if she would ever be the same. She wondered if she would ever go home. Did she even have a home to go home to?


End file.
